Forever My Cherry Blossom
by misxplicity
Summary: One is a wealthy, handsome prince. The other is a poor commoner. One day, the commoner was disguised to be a princess and was forced to marry the prince. Can love blossom along the way? [[read story to get what I mean]]New Story! SS and ET coupling!
1. How Everything Began

_One is a wealthy, handsome prince. The other is a poor commoner. One day, the commoner was thought to be a princess. Can love blossom along the way? read story to get what I mean…my new story and it's really good! SS and ET coupling. _

Author's Note: My new story! I'm going to update Secret Admirer and I Promise soon, just give me some time. For The Big Mistake, I'm probably going to delete that story since it's not a very good story. I might rewrite the whole thing and change the plot. I had ideas for another story, so I wrote it down. I hope you like the story! Please read and review!

* * *

"Sakura!" a girl yelled knocking on the door. The door opened and another girl appeared.

"Hi Tomoyo! What brings you here?" Sakura asked.

"A PRINCESS! A princess is coming to our town and staying here for 1 week!" Tomoyo cried happily.

"What's a princess doing all the way out here?" Sakura asked.

"What do you mean by all the way out here?" Tomoyo asked her back.

"Well, this is a really poor town and it's a real surprise that a princess would want to come here. There's hardly even enough food for the people here," Sakura said.

"Well, maybe she's a nice princess and will give us food to eat," Tomoyo said. Sakura sighed.

* * *

Ayumi's POV:

I was looking out of the carriage when suddenly it stopped.

"What happened Fujita?" I asked.

"Princess…someone is in the middle of the road and won't get out of the way," Fujita replied from outside the carriage. I stepped out of the carriage to see what's happening. Once I stepped outside, I saw a lot of people on the side staring at me. I felt very awkward. And right in front of me was a child standing in the middle of the road.

"Little boy, it's very dangerous to stand in the road," I said.

"Are you a real alive princess?" he asked.

"Yes," I said and laughed.

"Princess! My sister is dying and my family doesn't have enough money for a doctor, so can you help me?" the little boy asked.

"NAOKO!" a woman screamed and was pushing people to get out of the way. She ran to the little boy.

"M...o…m," Naoko said.

"I told you not to bother the princess!" she said to Naoko. She turned to me next. "I'm very sorry Princess! Please don't do anything to him! He's just a little boy!" she cried and kneeled before me.

"Do I look THAT scary?" I asked.

"No, you don't. You look very pretty," Naoko said. I laughed. The mother stood up after noticing that I wasn't mad or anything. I reached into my pocket and took some money out. I handed it to the little boy.

"Here, save your little sister. She has her whole future ahead of her. How old are you?" I asked handing him the money. He took the money and put on a big smile.

"She's my older sister, not younger sister. She's 16 and I'm 9," he said.

"Wow, 16, she's two years younger than me then," I said smiling.

"Princess…we need to get going…or else we'll be too late…," Fujita said. I looked at him and nodded.

"I have to go now Naoko, bye," I said. I stepped back into the carriage. Naoko's mom took him to the side of the street.

"Thank you Princess! Either my sister or I will repay you back somehow. My sister's name is Aki! Remember that," Naoko screamed from outside.

I stuck my head out the window and screamed, "I'll remember that. Aki, what a nice name!" The carriage then rode away.

* * *

Syaoran's POV:

"Mom! Can you stop walking around?" I asked.

"Can't you be a bit worried? Princess Ayumi ran away! She was supposed to be your bride!" she cried.

"Maybe it's because she doesn't want to marry me and I don't want to marry her," I saw in a very low voice. But I didn't say it low enough, because mom heard.

"Do you have any idea how much I worked for your wedding! It was hard enough to even arrange the marriage for you with Princess Ayumi! Lots of princes wanted to marry Princess Ayumi, but it was I, Queen Yelan, who talked King Yamada (from another kingdom) to pick you for his daughter to marry. I worked so hard just for this wedding and you don't even care about it!" Yelan exclaimed. I sighed.

"I'm sorry mother. I shouldn't have said such thing. It is such an unfortunate thing that Princess Ayumi ran away. I really want her to be my bride," I said in a really dull voice. Mom gave me a dangerous look and I didn't say anything anymore.

I never saw Princess Ayumi and neither did my mom. But rumors had it going that she was the most beautiful, artistic, cleverest princess there was. I was never interested in people I don't know, so I didn't really want to marry her. I was indeed happy that she ran away.

"Queen Yelan, King Yamada is outside waiting for you. He says that he wants to have a word with you," a voice said. I turned around and saw Nariko. I smiled at her and she smiled back at me. Mother was too busy worrying, so she didn't notice. She just walked out the door on her way to see King Yamada.

"Syaoran, you're happy that Princess Ayumi ran away, right?" Nariko asked with a great smile.

"Of course! I don't want to marry a girl who I've never seen before! She might be an ugly, old princess with a bad attitude. You can't trust the rumors," I said.

"What kind of girls do you like then?" Nariko asked.

"Well, she must be a very gentle and pretty girl. It doesn't matter to me if she's a princess or not. And the most important thing, I must know her before I marry her," I said.

"Like me?" Nariko asked smiling. My cheeks turned all red. Even though Nariko was a servant, she was my closest friend. She was also very pretty. Her eyes were a dark watery blue and her long black hair was curled into a long ponytail.

"Uh…," I said. I didn't know what to say.

"I was just joking! Wow, look at you. You look like as if you like me or something. You're blushing!" she said and laughed.

"NARIKO! WHERE ARE YOU!" a voice screamed.

"Oops, I've been talking too long. See you around Syaoran. I have to get back to work," Nariko said and left in a blink of an eye.

I was just standing there motionless and speechless. Her words _you look like as if you like me or something _kept repeating in my mind. Was she right? Do I really like her after all? Just that I didn't know?

* * *

Eriol's POV:

I was sitting in my room looking out the window thinking about the conversation I had with my uncle.

----- _Flashback -----_

"_Eriol, it is time for you to find a wife," Dad said._

"_But I'm still too young dad!" I said._

"_You're 18 and that's old enough. You are a prince and everyone in this family married when they were 18. And it's time for you now," he said._

"_But...but…but…," I said trying to think of a reason, but couldn't._

"_You can pick a princess for your bride. Whichever princess you like, I wouldn't mind," he said._

"_Does the bride HAVE to be a princess?" I asked. Dad shot me an angry look. _

"_OUT! NOW!" he exclaimed. I then realized what I have done wrong. I reminded dad of his past again. I just nodded and went out of the room._

_

* * *

_

Author's Note: I hope the chapter is good! I will update this story again and the other once I have more time. There's this really big test I have to take in October, so I need to study. October is a long way, but once school starts, I won't have much time. PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Princess Ayumi

_One is a wealthy, handsome prince. The other is a poor commoner. One day, the commoner was disguised to be a princess and was forced to marry the prince. Can love blossom along the way? read story to get what I mean…my new story and it's really good! SS and ET coupling. _

Author's Note: Wow, 6 reviews and 56 hits. Not much people went reviewing, but its okay. I know I haven't updated my other stories yet and that is because I can't really think of any ideas about how I should continue it. I hope you like my new chapter! I also changed the summary of the story!

Thanks to the reviewers who reviewed for Chapter 1:

**Sakuralover** – Thanks for the suggestions! I wasn't really trying to rush everything though, I was trying to write everything all out from all the people's point of views and then in the later chapters, I go explaining them. But still thanks. xD

**dbzgtfan2004** – Sakura and Syaoran coupling rocks!

**Anime-Lover09** – I updated! Hehe…

**1-2-3-sakura-3-2-1** – I updated! Thanks for the review!

**white-cracker** – Thanks for the review!

**Chloena** – Thanks for the review!

* * *

_Reminder from Previous Chapter:_

_Princess Ayumi was heading towards the poor town that Sakura and Tomoyo lives in. On the way, she helped a little boy (Naoko) by giving him money for his sister's medication. Meanwhile, Queen Yelan was having trouble about Syaoran's wedding. Syaoran was supposed to marry Princess Ayumi, but she ran away. On the other hand, Eriol was told by his father that he has to marry soon and find a wife that's only can be a princess._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 2: Princess Ayumi

"Queen Yelan, as you have known, my dear daughter Ayumi has run away from home," King Yamada said.

"I have heard. Therefore, the wedding shall be cancelled and my son will be married off to another princess," Queen Yelan said. King Yamada grew really angry.

"WHY SHOULD YOUR SON MARRY WHEN MY DAUGHTER'S WHEREABOUTS ARE UNKNOWN!" screamed King Yamada smacking his hand onto the table loudly.

"How do you expect my son to marry your daughter when she's not even here?"

"Find her then! I'm giving you a week and if you don't find her by then, my kingdom and your kingdom shall go to war!" King Yamada said and left angrily. Queen Yelan had a worried face on because if they had war, they'd absolutely lose since their kingdom wasn't that strong. She hurried off to Syaoran's room. She knocked once on the door and went inside.

"Mom! I didn't say you can come in yet!" Syaoran whined. Beside Syaoran was the servant Nariko. She was holding a box.

"Nariko, what's in the box?" Queen Yelan asked giving her a suspicious look.

"Uh…………….."

"It's a present I have to her for her birthday. Her birthday is today, mother. How can you forget?" Syaoran said back.

"Why would I waste my name remembering a servant's birthday? They're just servants, not some royalty people."

"Servants are still people!" Syaoran protested.

"I should leave now. I just remember that I…uh….have some unfinished work to do," Nariko said and hurried out of the room.

"Syaoran, stop starting relationships with servants. I've came to talk to you about your wedding," Queen Yelan said.

"I'm not having a relationship with her! We're just…um…friends! And what wedding? I thought the wedding was off! The bride ran away."

"We would need to go to war if we don't find her for you to marry."

"What! Is there even such a rule!"

"We shall start a search and reward money for the person who finds where Princess Ayumi is," Queen Yelan said.

"Um…sorry to interrupt your conversation, but Eriol just sent an invitation," Nariko said. She handed Syaoran the invitation. Syaoran blushed. Queen Yelan saw and was glaring at Nariko.

"Thanks Nariko, you're the best," Syaoran said smiling. Nariko returned back a smile and left.

"You never said I was the best," Queen Yelan said glaring at Syaoran. Syaoran ignored that remark and opened the invitation. It took it out and read it.

_Syaoran, my old friend! I'm holding a ball this Friday to find my future wife. My dad wants to find a wife, how annoying. I mean, I'm only eighteen! I now know how you feel when your parents arranged you the marriage with Princess Ayumi. Well, at least I could pick. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the ball too, maybe Princess Ayumi will be there. I heard about the news… _

_-Eriol_

"What is the invitation for?" Queen Yelan asked.

"Eriol is holding a ball and wants me to come. He said that Princess Ayumi might be there," Syaoran replied.

"Eriol! What a great friend he is!"

"The ball is on this Friday."

"That's only two days away!"

"Wow, I guess he really needs to find a wife." Queen Yelan left the room smiling having the thought that they might find Princess Ayumi there at the ball.

The carriage stopped right in front of Sakura's house and a really beautiful girl came out. Sakura and Tomoyo were just staring at that girl. The girl came up to them.

"Hello, you must be Sakura, and you must be…," the girl said looking at Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo, I'm Sakura's best friend," Tomoyo said, and whispered to Sakura, "Sakura, you know her?" Sakura shook her head.

"I should introduce myself now. My name is Princess Ayumi. I mean, just Ayumi," Ayumi said.

"PRINCESS!" both Sakura and Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Yes, indeed."

"What's a princess doing all the way out here?" Sakura asked.

"I cannot say the reason."

"Ah! You murdered someone!" Tomoyo screamed giving a frightening look.

"NO! It's not something bad."

"Why are you here in the first place?" Sakura asked. Suddenly, Fujita came up to them.

"Hey Sakura," he said.

"Fujita…long time no see," she said smiling. Touya suddenly came out hearing the name of Fujita.

"Fujita? He came?" Touya asked and there, in front of him was Fujita and beside him, was a beautiful girl. "You got married!" The girl laughed.

"She's a princess and I'm not married to her. Touya, can she live here in the house with you?" he asked.

"Of course! But we don't have enough food. Everyday now, we've been only eating two meals a day, lunch and dinner. And the only food here is bread," Touya explained.

"I know a way to get lots of food," Ayumi said smiling.

"How!" Sakura asked.

"But we need help from Sakura and Tomoyo. Can I go to your room, Sakura? To talk to you about it?" she asked.

"Of course!" Sakura said. She led them the way. "Now what's the plan?"

"I know that Prince Eriol is holding a ball on Friday, which is in 2 days. I can give you two a makeover to make you two look like princesses or people from the really rich families. Then, once you're inside, there will be lots of food. Bring a bag there, and slip the food inside. But, one warning. Don't let them find out you're not either from the royal family or a princess. They will get really angry and even, I don't know what they will do. Oh yea, don't let anyone know that I'm living here too. If they found out, your whole family will be sentenced to death," Princess Ayumi explained.

"For food, I will risk it," Sakura said.

"Why do you need food that badly anyways?" Ayumi asked. "Too bad I didn't bring that much money along."

"The little girl, Keiko, she's only a little girl! Her parents just died recently and I'm taking care of her. But we hardly have enough food to eat, and she needs to grow!" Sakura replied.

"One more thing, if they ask you what your name is, say Princess Ayumi," said Ayumi smirking.

* * *

Author's Note: Finished with Chapter 2! So, how was the chapter? I hoped you like it! Please review! 


End file.
